


Coven

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [49]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Coven

Every vampire is a part of a coven.  
Its their nature to stsy in groups.  
It helps them blend in quite well.  
Clint's coven are the Avengers.   
Its a ragtag team which makes Clint feel right at home.  
Esch person is unique.   
And like a vampires in a coven  
They protect each other.


End file.
